J'ai honte
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [Histoire Alternative / OS] Aphrodite a troqué son surplis d'Hadès pour son armure d'Or des Poissons, déterminé à retourner aux côtés d'Athéna. Mais quelle sera sa réaction s'il apprenait que Deathmask était toujours Spectre d'Hadès ?


_**Je reviens avec ce petit one-shot écrit sur un coup de tête. Une sortie de petite histoire alternative.**_

 _ **Je jouais au jeu**_ _Brave Soldiers_ _ **, j'ai incarné Aphrodite en armure d'or, et j'ai choisi Deathmask en surplis d'Hadès comme adversaire.**_

 _ **Vous avez compris où je voulais en venir ?**_

 _ **Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Si vous n'aimez pas le genre "trash", passez votre chemin, car j'ai décidé de ne pas censurer un passage en particulier. Voilà.**_

* * *

Les Enfers. La mort, la douleur, les cris, les pleurs. Parmi cette cacophonie infernale, Aphrodite troqua son surplis noir d'Hadès, pour son habituelle armure d'or des Poissons. Il en avait assez de servir le mal, pour une vulgaire promesse de vie éternelle. L'éternité était mauvaise, elle ne permettait pas la délivrance.

A quoi bon vivre pour toujours si notre vie n'est faite que de combats sanglants et d'horribles pertes ? L'éternité ne serait-elle finalement qu'une énième illusion pour être torturé davantage par toujours plus de batailles et de morts ? Une vision erronnée de la plénitude ? Le chevalier des Poissons ne voulait plus de cette illusion. Il voulait défendre la déesse Athéna, la justice. Ce fut pour cela qu'il était venu au monde : protéger mademoiselle Saori, quitte à risquer sa propre vie, quitte à mourir sur le champ de bataille.

Enfin revenu parmi les siens, il soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait plus à affronter ses propres frères d'armes, les massacrer un par un pour une cause contraire à la sienne. Malgré cela, un arrière-goût amer se fit sentir dans sa gorge sèche. Il s'en voulait d'avoir suivi les ordres de cet horrible personnage, et trahi Athéna. Mais la déesse lui avait pardonné cet acte.

Il manquait quelqu'un parmi les chevaliers d'Or revenus à la raison. Mu, Aldébaran, Camus, Shura, Doko, Shaka, Milo, Aiolia, Saga, Aiolos. Bélier, Taureau, Verseau, Capricorne, Balance, Vierge, Scorpion, Lion, Gémeaux, Sagittaire.

Deathmask manquait à l'appel. Aphrodite balaya son regard sur ses compagnons de guerre, inquiet, angoissé. Le chevalier du Cancer était encore du côté de l'ennemi, il était encore manipulé par cette promesse de vie éternelle. Le guerrier des Poissons n'en revenait pas, il fallait absolument le ramener parmi eux. Il laissa ses amis, et courut le plus vite possible en direction de Giudecca, le palais d'Hadès. Mais une violente attaque le stoppa dans sa course, ayant férocement touché sa jambe gauche, qui se mit à saigner brutalement.

\- N'approche pas la demeure de sa majesté ! Gronda une voix grave.

\- Qui est là ? Riposta Aphrodite.

Un Spectre sortit de l'ombre. C'était donc Minos qui lui avait broyé la jambe pour l'empêcher d'avancer. L'ennemi s'approcha d'Aphrodite, se mit à genoux près de lui, et lui releva la tête.

\- Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus, et tu connaitras l'Enfer d'être utilisé en tant que marrionnette.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je cherche, Minos. Dit Aphrodite, ôte-toi de là.

Le spectre se redressa sur ses pieds, quelque peu irrité par ces paroles. Serrant les dents de rage, il leva les mains.

\- _Cosmos Manipulation._

Des fils sortirent de ses doigts pour attraper Aphrodite. La tête, les bras, le bassin, les jambes, il était prisonnier. Il ne put bouger, ce fut comme si sa volonté s'était envolée loin de son coeur. Ce type de magie ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Ah... Rit Minos, je me souviens. Je faisais subir le même sort à Albafica, le précédent chevalier des Poissons. Que c'était jouissif !

\- Je ne suis pas Albafica ! S'énerva Aphrodite.

Un fil fixé sur son avant-bras gauche fut tiré vers l'arrière, lui provoquant une vive douleur dans l'épaule. Il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un cri.

\- **Minos !**

Une voix d'outretombe fit sursauter le Spectre, qui ne fit pas cesser la torture pour autant. Une voix qu'Aphrodite ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Oh tiens, chevalier du Cancer. Tu viens profiter du spectacle ? Demanda l'ennemi.

\- Deathmask ! Appela Aphrodite, la voix gorgée d'émotion, à la fois heureux et triste de revoir son ami.

Son bras gauche se tordit aussitôt, quelques fils se mélangeant dans une sorte de danse étrange et désynchronisée.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de parler, Aphrodite. Gronda Deathmask, tu es juste là pour me divertir.

Le chevalier des Poissons écarquilla les yeux, accablé par cette phrase. Minos dirigea son regard vers le Cancer, lui donnant le droit de décider de la tournure.

\- _La jambe gauche._

Le Spectre obéit. Il tira les fils accrochés à la jambe blessée, qui se tordit aussitôt en un son atroce de déchirement. Aphrodite poussa un cri horrible, un sombre mélange de dégoût et de rage. Il en voulut horriblement à Deathmask, alors qu'il considérait ce dernier comme un véritable ami.

Et dire qu'il commençait à développer des sentiments envers cet homme. Quelle ironie.

Le chevalier du Cancer observa la scène, comme fasciné, savourant chacun des cris de son désormais ennemi. Chaque mouvement de fil infligea d'importants dégâts à Aphrodite. Lui-même ne savait pas s'il allait survivre à tout cela. Deathmask lâcha des ordres de plus en plus pointilleux. Le genoux, le dos, le pied, la main, même les yeux.

\- _L'oeil gauche._

Minos s'apprêta à créer un nouvel fil quand soudainement, Deathmask l'arrêta d'un geste brusque de la main. Ce jeu devenait trop ennuyeux, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de lui-même pour pimenter la situation. _Il_ allait crever les yeux d'Aphrodite, ces yeux d'un bleu magnifique qui le rendaient fou.

Le chevalier des Poissons lui cracha au visage, dans une rage folle. Son adversaire soupira, et élimina le postillon d'un revers de main rapide.

\- Tu n'arranges rien en crachant ta haine sur moi. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- J'avais confiance en toi ! Cria Aphrodite, comment peux-tu nous trahir de la sorte ?

\- Je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu as agi en renégat en acceptant la résurrection. Ne t'exclue pas, tu es aussi responsable que moi.

L'Or, les larmes aux yeux, n'accepta pas ces paroles amères. Il avait juste suivi le mouvement, tel un mouton grégaire, afin de rester auprès de ses compagnons de guerre. Deathmask passa son index sur la paupière gauche d'Aphrodite, blessée et couverte d'un bleu particulièrement douloureux. Le chevalier des Poissons émit un petit gémissement.

\- Mon pauvre ami... Murmura le Cancer avant d'effectuer une légère pression sur le centre pour provoquer un réflexe d'ouverture de l'oeil.

Apeuré, Aphrodite releva sa paupière, son iris bleu océan tremblait dangeureusement, comme pour fuir la réalité. Malgré cette tentative de fuite, Deathmask exerça une forte et lente pression sur la cornée à l'aide de son pouce.

Un hurlement déchira le ciel des Enfers, qui ne faisait que renvoyer l'écho de ce cri. Le sang coulait en abondance, la cornée percée donnait accès au cristallin, qui lui aussi fut transpercé. Aphrodite poussa des gémissements plaintifs, n'arrivant pas à se libérer de l'emprise des fils de Minos. Deathmask retira rapidement son pouce, pour voir ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y avait plus que du sang dans l'espace désormais vide entre les deux paupières. Le chevalier des Poissons haleta, tremblant de douleur, les larmes coulant en torrent sur ses joues ensanglantées. Ces perles salées se mêlant à ce fluide rouge-noir formaient un affreux et harmonieux mélange sur son visage efféminé.

\- Minos, lâche-le maintenant. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a dans le ventre avec un oeil en moins. Ordonna le Cancer.

Le Spectre annula son attaque, puis s'éloigna pour laisser les deux ennemis. Aphrodite s'effondra au sol, épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait subi. Deathmask s'approcha de lui, et se mit à genoux.

\- Relève-toi, il te reste beaucoup à faire. Dit-il sur un ton de défi.

\- Non, je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Se défendit son adversaire.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Saurais-tu par hasard que tu es déjà perdant ?

Même s'il le haïssait pour lui avoir crevé un oeil, Aphrodite ne voulait pas le blesser. Si Minos avait été son adversaire, il se serait volontiers battu. Mais là, non. Hors de question.

\- Réponds-moi quand je te parle ! Insista lourdement le Cancer.

\- J'ai juste honte d'aimer une ordure de la pire espèce.

Long silence pesant. Deathmask laissa sa grande force quitter ses mains, ses bras, son corps. Il arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Il était l'ordure dont Aphrodite était amoureux. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que de simples mots pourraient le détruire de la sorte, lui qui semblait si froid et insensible. Son sourire sadique laissa aussitôt place à une expression grotesque de tristesse.

\- J'ai honte d'aimer un insensible ! J'ai honte de mes propres sentiments ! Tu comprends ce que ça fait de ressentir quelque chose envers la personne qui t'a torturé sans aucune pitié ?! Les autres me traîtent de renégat, mais tu es bien pire à côté de moi !

Le Cancer voulut prouver que tout était faux, qu'il possédait un coeur qui pouvait aimer. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il se contenta de passer ses bras sous la tête et le dos d'Aphrodite, puis de le soulever doucement de terre. Le chevalier des Poissons, trop faible pour refuser, se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Ce beau jeune homme rendait Deathmask fou. Dingue d'amour. Le voir passer était un supplice, tellement il lui inspirait des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque-là. Il le trouvait irrésistiblement beau, tellement magnifique, que les dames en pâlissaient de jalousie. Malheureusement, le Cancer savait que ses chances étaient réduites après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il comptait bien réparer ses erreurs, et enfin, le faire sien. Personne d'autre ne devait se le procurer.

* * *

Une bandelette blanche délicatement appliqué sur son oeil manquant, une bassine d'eau froide posée au pied de son lit, du linge propre. Aphrodite fixa son reflet dans le miroir de poche, perplexe. Qui avait pris soin de lui de la sorte ? Il soupira, prit son peigne, et commença à démêler sa longue tignasse bleu ciel, assis sur le lit. Un noeud par ci, une poussière par là. Il se mit à grogner, il en avait assez de ses cheveux, qui passaient leur temps à s'emmêler sans son autorisation. Il avait beau en prendre soin, ils étaient toujours aussi rebelles.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Ce fut Deathmask, avec à la main un gant de toilette. Il s'avanca vers Aphrodite, et se tint derrière lui.

\- Ah... Tu as décidé de retourner ta veste, maintenant ? Après m'avoir fait perdre un oeil ? Ironisa le chevalier des Poissons.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Le coupa le Cancer.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi ?

\- J'ai juste honte d'aimer quelqu'un à qui j'ai fait du mal.

Long silence pesant. Aphrodite laissa le peigne glisser de ses mains, et tomber par terre. Il arrivait à peine à rester assis. Il était le quelqu'un dont Deathmask était amoureux. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que de simples mots pourraient le secouer de la sorte, lui qui semblait si narcissique et égocentrique. Son regard neutre laissa aussitôt place à une expression touchante de tristesse.

\- J'ai honte d'aimer une personne à laquelle j'ai crevé un oeil. J'ai honte de mes propres sentiments. Tu comprends ce que ça fait de ressentir quelque chose envers la personne que tu as torturé sans aucune pitié ? Les autres te traîtent de renégat, mais je suis bien pire à côté de toi.

Le même discours qu'Aphrodite avait prononcé, mais selon la vision de l'amour que Deathmask éprouvait pour lui. Un subtil jeu de miroirs que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. L'androgyne baissa la tête.

\- Alors, cela ne se fera jamais... Murmura-t-il d'un ton désolé.

La main du Cancer se posa doucement sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tendrement. Deathmask dégagea le cou d'Aphrodite en mettant ses cheveux sur son épaule droite, et posa ses lèvres juste dessous sa mâchoire. Le chevalier des Poissons frémit, quelque peu surpris par ce geste soudain.

\- Deathmask...

\- Tu me rends dingue, Aphrodite...

L'androgyne laissa son désormais amant l'allonger avec douceur sur le lit, et lui offrir un doux baiser. Le Cancer s'assit sur ses hanches, et lui prit la main. Depuis le temps qu'ils espéraient quelque chose de la part de l'autre...

\- Deathmask... Je... Je vais...

Son amant se coucha doucement sur lui, sentant son ultime soupir caresser son oreille. Le corps chaud d'Aphrodite contre le sien le fit frémir, son visage rougi par le plaisir le rendait si adorable, son regard désireux le couvrait d'encore plus de beauté.

\- Je t'aime, Aphrodite... Murmura Le Cancer en s'endormant dans les bras de son bien-aimé.


End file.
